Allison?
by Allison A. Argent
Summary: I just finished watching the last teen wolf episode. OMG, Allison's gone! I write a little special scene of Scott hearing Allison's angel spirit. It's kind of sad, but a little tribute to my favorite teen wolf couple. One finally moment. I will not let go of this character. Allison was my favorite, besides Scott.
1. Chapter 1

**Allison?**

The days after Allison's death, Scott feels like it's he's fault she's dead. He's still in love with her. He just laid in bed for days. He didn't go to school, didn't leave the house, and barely ate. This morning, Scott did nothing, but lay in his bed staring at a picture of him and her. Kira meant nothing to him anymore.

"I'm so sorry" he says to the picture of him and Allison.

_Scott, it's not you're fault. _He looks around trying to see where the voice came from.

"Allison?" he thought he was going crazy.

_You're not going crazy, Scott. I'm with you. _He sits up and looks around again.

"How can I hear you? How can you hear me?"

_I'm an angel looking over you. It's my turn to protect you._

"I didn't protect you enough"

_Yes, you did. You helped save my best friend. I'm the one who should have listened to my dad and waited for him._

"Lydia could have been dead when he got there"

_You guys could have still gone while I waited, but we were all thinking about Lydia. Remember what happened with Malia?_

"Ya"

_We wouldn't let that happen to Lydia._

"Allison, I'm sorry"

_It's OK._

"No, it's not. Allison, I still love you"

"Scott?" he looks at the door and sees Stiles, "You OK?"

"Ya, I...I thought I heard Allison"

"I know, buddy"

"I'm OK?"

"You sure?"

"Ya" Stiles walks down the hall as Scott grabs his bag. He stops at the door when he hears.

_I still love you too. I'm always here looking over you. Enjoy what you have, Scott. Before it's too late. _

"Allison..."

_Live your live and make the best of it. I'll be with you every step of the way..._


	2. Chapter 2

Scott's POV

Stiles and I walk through the double doors into school as I say to Stiles.

"I can't get what happened out of my head."

"Scott, she helped us figure out how to stop void me." I look at my best friend, "Just saying. Allison was our friend."

"She was more than a friend to me. She was my first love. She was my archer. She was my everything."

_I still am, Scott._ I glance up and smile.

"I know." I whisper.

"Know what?" Stiles asks me. I look back at him, "Dude, you sure you're ok? You're kinda freaking me out."

"I know Allison will always be my archer. Even if she's not right next to me." Stiles pads me on the back and says.

"I'll be your second archer."

"You're not my type. Sorry."

"Ha-ha, very funny." Stiles says sarcastic. We turn and walk into English class.

"Today class," Mrs. Holt begins saying to our class, "We will be discussing the first chapter of Romeo and Juliet." Great. My favorite book to read right now. I quietly sigh from the back row as I put my head on the desk, "Mr. McCall?" I hear her call to me. I picked up my head glancing to her as she says, "What is your first view on Romeo and Juliet?" Crap. I forgot to read it!

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Holt. I didn't read it." she sighs at me.

"Please see me after class, Mr. McCall." she looks over at someone else to begin the discussion. I glance over at Stiles looking at me considered. I lean back in my chair and pray for the period to be forty-seven painfully minutes, the bell rings. Everyone clears out while I slowly pack up my bag and stand up. I notice Mrs. Holt at her desk glaring at me. I sigh and walk up to her desk as she stands up from behind.

"Mrs. Holt, I can explain-" I begin, but she raise her hand stopping me. She sighs before saying to me.

"Scott, I know you've been having a hard time focusing this past couple weeks. I get it. You lost a dear friend, but if you don't pass my class you can't graduation with your friends." I sigh saying.

"I understand. Can I go now?" I say pointing to the open door.

"Not yet." she says to me and I look back at her, "I want you to see the school's guidance counselor every other day."

"Mrs. Morell?"

"Just until I see some improve in my class. I don't want you slipping up like last year. All of your teachers are well aware of grades from the last two years. I want you to start seeing her next week."

"Ya."

"Scott."

"I got it, and for my classes, I'll try harder. I promise." I say before quickly walking out of her classroom. As I walk down the hall I hear from Allison.

_I know you'll do better. I believe in you. _I grain to myself as I turn the corner.

"Scott!" I hear someone call from behind me. I turn around and see Kira running up to me, "Can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure" We continue walking down the hall as she looks at me and says.

"I haven't heard from you in weeks. How are you?" I sigh.

"I've been really busy." I lie, "Deaton has me working all the time now and I haven't had time to-" she cuts me off.

"Don't lie to me." I look at her, "It's Allison, right? I can tell you can't stop thinking about her."

"Kira-" She cuts me off.

"I get it. She was your first love. Also your archer. I miss her too even know we weren't as close as she and Lydia were. You guys had a special connection and I'm not trying to replace Allison at all. I just want you to talk to me again, just friends."

"Kira, I'm sorry. I have so much stuff to deal with right now."

"Stuff meaning?"

"Meaning it's complicated. I'm going through a lot of other things besides Allison's death. I need you to respect that." I quickly turn and storm down the hall.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

Scott's POV

I waited outside of Mrs, Morell's office. I hate that I have to see her about Allison. I can't talk to anyone about Allison, except for Allison. She understands me.

_I still do. _Her voice said in my head. I smirked looking down trying to hide it.

"Scott McCall." Mrs. Morell called. I stood up and walked into her office, "Good morning" She said as I sat down. I half sat in the chair, "How do you feel today?" She asked me sitting at her desk. Hands folded perfectly. I looked up at her and said.

"Look, Mrs. Morell." I started to say sitting up on the edge of the chair, "I don't need counseling."

"But you do need to talk to someone." She replied. I sighed dropping my head back, "Have you tried talking with your friends about how it's affected you?" I didn't say anything, "Have you been talking to them?" She asked raising her left eyebrow.

"Stiles." I answered, "He's the only one. I haven't spoken to Isaac or Lydia."

"What about Kira?" I popped my eyes up at her, "Have you talked to her?" She asked.

"Maybe once last week, but we really don't talk anymore." I admitted. She sighed looking down at her desk, then looked up at me as I added, "Kira understands what Allison meant to me."

"That's no reason to push your friends away." She replied.

"I'm not pushing my friends away. Isaac left with Allison's dad a couple days ago. Lydia hasn't been around a lot for me or Stiles to talk to her. And Kira." I sighed, "Kira's still just the new girl."

_She also likes you. _Allison said to me.

"I know that." I whispered looking down.

"You know what?" Mrs. Morell asked. Shit, I didn't know she heard me. I looked up at her and said not really knowing what to say.

"I know that Kira's just trying to make friends." I just sounded like an idiot. I glanced at the clock in her office and said looking at her as I stood up, "I'm sorry, Mr. Morell. I have to get to lacrosse practice. I can't be late." She stood up looking at me.

"We'll finish talking next week. In the mid time, try to talk to your friends. Not just Stiles, but Lydia, Isaac and Kira." I nodded in understanding and left her office as fast as I could.

_She's right, you know? _Allison said to me as I rushed down the hall to practice, _You should talk to them. If not, then a__t least talk to Lydia for me. Please? _I nodded agreeing even know she couldn't see that.

**A/N: Sorry short chapter. I've had major writer's block lately. I have this idea of Allison coming back as a physical ghost that **only Scott can see. Let me know if that's a good idea. Or if you have a suggestion on what the next chapter should have, please let me know. ****


End file.
